


The Distance, and the Difference, Between Us, is just Illusion

by Cheesecloth



Series: September 2019 Oneshots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Aziraphale finds a way to love Crowley openly without interference from their holy and damned offices.





	The Distance, and the Difference, Between Us, is just Illusion

It was almost ridiculous how easy it was to trick Heaven and Hell. 

For all the span of years that Aziraphale had been keeping a wall between him and Crowley so their respective offices wouldn’t punish them, he should have known that it was as simple as this. 

The angel placed his book down, an upturn of his lips betraying his gleeful joy that he could lean over his seat,  _ in his bookshop _ ! And kiss! He could kiss his dearest and most beloved Crowley. Just like that! 

And neither office could find fault with it! 

Oh! Thousands of years of pining for nothing but pain! And they could have had this all the while!

Gabriel and the messengers of Heaven now treaded carefully in his bookshop, knowing that the demon Crowley may be slithering by. 

They ask the principality Aziraphale how goes the secret mission to redeem the demon. 

“Oh, splendidly. He did a good deed, I think, just earlier this morning. Gave me a flower- ah, here it is! Look how splendid it is! And he did it out of goodwill! Now need I remind you that Hell cannot know of this,” It was almost difficult to hide his happy grin. “If they knew what I was doing, they’d punish the demon, and all this work would have been for nothing!” 

“Quite so, quite so. Good luck Aziraphale.” 

Easy as that! And they moved on to their other business! 

And oh, how easy it is to trick hell! 

“Demon Crowley,” a voice whispers from Crowley’s television set in the middle of his minecraft session, “How goes the secret mission to seduce an angel?”

“It’s almost too easy,” purred Aziraphale’s beloved demon. “Just earlier this evening, he had forsaken his holy duty to smite me just so he could kiss me! We kissed for hours, even. Heaven has no idea how far he’s fallen for me- now mind you, we should keep it that way,” he reminded the creeper in his game. 

The creeper nodded, hissing a ‘break a leg, and don’t fuck this up’ before Crowley delightfully wacked it with a sword. 

Nothing was easier in the world, than playing their secret missions for Heaven and Hell, while they lay together comfortably in Aziraphale’s bed. Crowley was coiled and snuggled against him, reaching to steal an easy kiss from his angel. 

Surely they’ll have to deal with their offices later concerning the results of their experimental missions… But it is another day after day that Aziraphale can be closer to his lover, and his friend. No choice had ever been easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in so long! I always have things I wanna write, but every time I try to write it, no words come out. So I'm going to try focusing on short drabbles instead. 
> 
> The title is lyrics from Walk The Moon's song: Sound of Awakening.


End file.
